


You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Nikki had the devil in his eyes.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 6





	You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

Nikki had the devil in his eyes. 

Fierce, bright, intelligent in that faintly devious way of his. He had that mischievous look, one that suggested he was here to create chaos and was loving every minute of it. 

Tongue in between his teeth, and with the small fire from the lighter creating a reflection in those green eyes, Nikki looked at Mick with heat. His cheeks were streaked with black paint, his hair a mess from the hair spray. "You ready, old man?" He asked. It sounded like a competition. 

Mick held his cigarette, hovering below the lighter until it lit up. "Never been more ready, runaway." 


End file.
